Prism Shine
Prism Shine is a pegasus and a Wonderbolt. She is DashieX's OC and is a side character in her story, Paint the Sky. She is part of Wonderbolt Squad 4. Sometimes, she wears a blue marching hat on her head. She usually brings her PonyPhone with her. Development and design Prism Shine was first named Prism Wing, and was first designed in the game Legends of Equestria. Her cutie mark at first was a wing, each feather with a color of the rainbow. After some weeks, DashieX wished to rename her FIMFiction account's username to Prism Wing, but it had already been taken. After seconds of thinking, she changed it to Prism Shine. DashieX wanted to draw her OC, but the cutie mark was difficult to create, so she just replaced it with a multi-colored star. DashieX decided to make a different appearance for her when she feels negative, much like Pinkie's "Pinkamena" design and Twilight's "Psycho" design. (Will upload later) History ''' Background' Prism Shine was, and still is, a happy-go-lucky pony. She was known in her class as a smart student, since she always had gotten good marks. However, she was always agitated by most of her fellow classmates, resulting in said classmates to think she was a grump. '''Becoming a Wonderbolt' Prism Shine passed her Wonderbolt tryout by flying at a speed faster than the average pony, and doing different kinds of stunts she thought up herself. 'Finding her Pegasus Element' Prism Shine is a rare Ice-type Pegasus. She was training with the other recruits who got accepted, when suddenly she formed a small ice cube on the tip of one of her wings. ''' Present' Prism Shine is currently residing in the Wonderbolt's Dorms in Canterlot along with her squadmates Firefly, Light Zap and Star Strike. Personality Prism Shine is happy and hyper most of the time, and tries to make others laugh. But you don't want to mess with her when she throws a tantrum/gets angry. When she throws a tantrum, she endlessly cries and gets depressed until she gets what she wants. When she gets angry, she endlessly uses foul language and inappropriate gestures. Skills ' Ice Magic Prism Shine is able to create ice by imagining it in her mind. Usually, she moves her hooves around each other in a circle until ice is formed. Flight' Prism Shine is faster than the average pegasus by 4WPpM (Wing Power per Minute). Overall, her average speed is 12 WPpM. '''Miscellaneous' Her cutie mark stands for her many talents, such as: *Singing *Drawing *Stunts *Planning *Language *Games Relationships ''' Firefly' Firefly is her squadmate and the leader of Squad 4. She helped Firefly get her element, and helped her ease up. Prism helps Firefly when she can't do anything. '''Light Zap' Light Zap is Prism's fellow squadmate. He absolutely loves plotting pranks with Prism, and they're in a relationship. ''' Star Strike' Star Strike is Prism's squadmate. He lets everything slide, even Prism's attempt at murder when she once threw a tantrum. ' Fleetfoot' Fleetfoot is Prism's friend, and is a member of the Lead Squad. Prism loves trying to anger Fleetfoot, but has never once succeeded. '''Rainbow Dash' Later on in the story, Prism Shine becomes a good friend to Rainbow Dash, and so do her teammates. Quotes "Through the window, duh!" – ''Prism Shine, when someone asks where she came from ''"Shut up." – Prism Shine usually when angered Gallery Soon™ Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:The Wonderbolts